


Look

by AngelynMoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Future Fluff





	Look

Summary: I can still remember the way you looked at me.

Alec reflects on his relationship with Magnus.

\-------

Alec watched Magnus as he lifted their son high up into the air, laughing as the boy squeeled and clutched at Magnus' wrists.

By the Angel, Alec loved that man, loves him like he never thought he'd be allowed to. Now he was married, not to a woman his mother approved of, that his father had chosen, but a man, a Warlock that used magic like he breathed it and Alec gets to kiss that man whenever he wants, within reason of course, there are times when neither want that or when it is just not the right moment for kisses because Alec, Alec kind of always wants to kiss his husband, even when it is wildly inappropriate or impossible.

Alec found himself watching Magnus all the time, the way the man moved through their home, how he interacted with their children, their two werewolf six year old daughters, Eva and Ave, with Clary, Maia, and Izzy shopping and their nine year old Nephilim son, Ande, with Jace, torturing Simon under the guise of training, and their little three year old Warlock child, Edre, held in Magnus' strong arms as the man began to dance to the music he turned on with his magic.

The little boy sparked his own magic in response, trying to copy Magnus and getting a string of praises from the Warlock and Alec could only smile and watch.

Hours later, with the kids and the rest of the family fed, Magnus saw the adults to the door as Alec juggled getting the children ready for bed, Edre first since he needed the most supervision and then Eva and Ave had a joint bath while Alec got Edre dressed while he sat on the toilet to make sure the girls didn't need any help, and then he would lead the three to their room to finish getting ready for bed while Ande got his shower in.

By the time Ande was done and ready to climb into his bed Magnus would be done checking his potions and spells and the Wards and they would read a chapter of their current book. Then Magnus would tuck Ave and Eva in their beds, turn their nightlight on before gently guiding a nearly sleeping Ande to his room while Alec carried Edre to his bed and tucked him under the covers.

Finally Alec and Magnus would retreet to their own bedroom for their night time rituals and climb into bed and somedays they would just fall into sleep but others they would talk about their days or concerns.

Today they just felt the need to hold one another and murmur confirmations of love and as they drifted off into sleep all Alec could think was, 'I still remember the way you looked at me that first time we met, like I was air and you couldn't breathe.'


End file.
